A Heart as Cold as Ice
by IceQueenofOoo
Summary: With a cheesy title like that, who wouldn't love this story about a strange girl with an even weirder crush. What will happen when Finn and Jake unwittingly help her find her secret love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Silhouette

"Want some tea, Finn?" Jake asked his companion while pouring himself a cup full.

"Nah, man," Finn replied, "I'm wicked focused on this game," he told Jake, furiously moving the joy stick on Beemo's controller. The dog sat next to his friend.

"Oh, what're you playing?" he asked before Beemo spoke up over the game's music.

"It is a new game I've created. You must aim at the pigs on my screen."

"Why pigs?" Jake asked, munching on a cookie. Just then, Beemo's low power shut off activated, and the room became almost pitch black, with only one candle in the corner, casting distorted shadows on the floor.

* * *

><p>As the boys searched for more candles, Finn noticed something out the window that they couldn't have seen before with the light from Beemo's screen.<p>

"Jake, check that out," Finn said, pointing out the window. An odd silhouette was in the distance, though it was completely still.

"It's probably just Ice King trying to mess with us again." His friend reassured him.

"Now let's get to bed. We'll deal with it in the morning if it's still there." They climbed up to the loft and crawled into their beds. Jake soon fell asleep after mumbling a, "'Night Finny," and was now snoring softly.

Finn, however, continued to peer cautiously out the window until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Gosh, this is a short chapter. ._. I hope someone likes, or at least reads this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Crash Landing

"_CACAW!_" It was morning again. Finn woke up to the smell of scrabbled eggs and a bird screeching outside. An unusual bird, in fact. Still half asleep, he ignored to noises and slumped downstairs.

"Heya Finny!" Jake greeted him when he sat at the table. Finn looked up at the eggs Jake had already placed on his plate. He then shifted his glance to his friend, then Beemo, then, finally, to the window.

All sense of drowsiness left him as he remembered the silhouette from the night before.

"Jake, Jake, Jake!" he cried, immediately jumping out of his chair. "What, what, what?" the dog replied, before another "_CACAW!"_ split the air.

Finn looked out the window once more, and it finally hit him. "Just… c'mon!" he said, running out the door, Jake soon behind him.

* * *

><p>"<em>CACAW! CACAAAW!"<em> the girl screeched again. She was well a good twenty yards from the tree house and obviously had no intention of talking to the boy and dog that were carefully coming up behind her.

As they got closer, they could see she was wildly flapping her arms while shrieking at some poor birds flying above her. A hood was covering whatever of her face they might have been able to see from behind her.

Soon enough, of course, the inevitable happened, and she turned around to see the two figures sneaking up behind her.

She fell back, startled, and the hood dropped back down, revealing her face, and dark, lion-mane-like hair.

Her expression seemed terrified for a moment, but she suddenly started laughing. The girl struggled to get back up, but finally managed, holding her sides and still giggling.

"You guys!" she managed to gasp out once she'd stopped laughing. "You got me there for a second. You're so silly!"

Finn and Jake only stood there in shock, their jaws hanging open.

Who was this girl?

* * *

><p>Author Note: Here ya go, Chapter 2. I honestly thought the chapter was longer than this. o-o Ah well. Please give me any suggestions and criticism, as I want to make this as good as possible. Thank you, and look forward to more!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meet the Mysterious Maribel

"Oh, I see," the strange girl said, curiously inspecting their faces. "Alright, I'm Maribel," she said, pointing a thumb at herself, "And that's my crash site," her thumb now pointing behind her to a patch of flattened grass and a few red feathers.

Finn glanced behind her at the supposed "crash site." "Wait," he then said, looking back to her, "Are you a human, too?"

Maribel tilted her head. "What? No! I'm a manticore!" Just then she roared at him, her hands clawing at the air, to emphasize, of course, which showed her large canine teeth and furred arms.

They stared at her in surprise, and she reeled back once she noticed the looks on their faces. "Ahem, sorry," she said, adjusting her sleeves so they covered her arms once again.

Only then did Finn notice the tail swishing behind Maribel and the two golden tufts poking out of the top of her dark, ruffled hair.

* * *

><p>"Anyway," Maribel continued in a sing-song voice. "I've been trying to get these birds' attention. Maybe one of 'em would help me with my wings, ya know? I think they'd be experts on that kind of stuff, but no matter how much I call them, the just keep on flying on without even giving me a second glance." She turned away for a moment to catch her breath and mumble something about egoistic birds.<p>

Finn stared at her, trying to think of something, anything, to say in response, but Jake was carefully planning out a way to escape the situation they'd gotten themselves into.

"Well, good luck with that. Me and Finn gotta go, uh… we're just gonna see what the Ice King is up to." The dog said, tugging gently at his friend's arm, silently telling him to "follow his lead."

Finn instantly understood. "Y-yeah, never know what's going on with that Ice King…" he laughed nervously as the two backed away from the manticore.

But she wasn't giving up.

* * *

><p>"The Ice King?" Maribel suddenly screeched out. "Oh, can I come, can I come, please!" she begged.<p>

"You-you want to come with us?" Finn asked her, confused.

She looked at him with the utmost certainty. "Yeeeesss!" she exclaimed. "I'm usually living in a cave up near the edge of the Fire Kingdom, so I've never even seen what the Ice Kingdom might look like, let alone the Ice King. Oh my glob, this is going to be so awesome!"

Jake looked at his friend with pleading eyes, but Finn didn't seem to notice. "Sure… I guess you can come help us."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed once more, and hugged Finn.

Him and Jake shared glances. They knew they were thinking the same thing.

_What have we done?_

* * *

><p>Author Note: Woah, Chapter 3 already? (I say.. er.. type that with sarcasm, as this took awhile to come out, but, hey, it's here now. :DD) I tried to make this one longer than the others, and as far as I'm concerned, I succeeded. I hope you guys like Maribel, maybe you can tell me what you guys think of her. I have to say she is probably the most eccentric character I've ever thought of. And I like it. If you have any questions, suggestions, or criticism feel free to write a review. Thanks so much for reading, be sure to look out for more! (Also, a special, belated shout-out to Princess Bubblegum 11 for being such a supportive vampire penguin who always forgets the pickles. You're awesome! ^3^)<p> 


End file.
